Conventionally, a technique has been disclosed, in which features of a face of a person are extracted from a photographic image of the face of the person and the face is recognized based on the degree of agreement between face recognizing data relating to the person to be recognized and the features (refer to patent document 1). An image processing device has also been disclosed, in which a face image is corrected by estimating the race, age, and gender from a photographic image (refer to patent document 2). Recently, the number of functions of an electronic camera is increasing more and more and accompanying this, there is a trend for the operation of an electronic camera to become more complicated. Consequently, an electronic camera with which a user can use his/her desired function easily when shooting a person has been demanded.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-259534
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-246456